Mi sobrino consentido
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Mason Lockwood regresa al pueblo para hacerse cargo de Tyler, pronto descubre que el chico es un verdadero desastre y que su forma de tratar a todas las personas lo esta metiendo en muchos problemas, Mason toma una decision dolorosa pero necesaria para Tyler. El necesita disciplina. situado en la premiere de la 2da temporada. "Esta historia va dedicada a mis amigas Little y Lizzy.


**Mi sobrino consentido.**

Mason estaba en su habitación terminando de acomodar todas sus cosas, no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo solo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Tyler estuviera bien, el solo quería dormir y descansar un buen rato pues el funeral de su hermano, tantas condolencias… lo habían dejado realmente agotado.

Apenas iba sentándose en la cama cuando el sonido de cosas quebrándose y los gritos de Carol Lockwood lo alertaron, volvió a ponerse su camiseta y salió corriendo hacia el despacho donde encontró a Tyler apunto de golpear a su madre.

- Tyler ya basta - le grito pero la ira en los ojos de su sobrino lo hicieron arrojársele encima y someterlo en el suelo.

- Tyler tienes que calmarte, respira - le decía una y otra vez, Tyler se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que se tranquilizo y empezó a llorar con rabia.

- Perdóname mamá - dijo en apenas un susurro, Carol estaba tan consternada que no pudo decir nada y también se puso a dormir.

- Carol ve a descansar, yo me encargo de Tyler - murmuro Mason, la mujer se fue sin decir palabra, dejando a los muchachos solos.

- ¿Crees que ya estas calmado para hablar civilizadamente? - pregunto el hombre, Tyler solo asintió y se dejo levantar por los fuertes brazos de su tío.

- Ven, ya paso… ya paso - le decía Mason mientras lo abrazaba, Tyler lo quería empujar pues se sentía como un gay tonto por dejarse abrazar por otro hombre, pero en ese momento se sentía bien, necesitaba la compañía de otro.

- Lo odio, odio a mi padre - decía Tyler con todo el odio en sus palabras y la ira en sus lagrimas, Mason no dijo nada y lo apretó mas en el abrazo.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos para que Tyler se calmara totalmente, Mason lo empujo para que se sentara en el sofá y después lo acompaño.

- Tienes que estar tranquilo, sabes que esta familia esta maldita y tu padre… él era un verdadero cretino pero solo quería lo mejor para ti.

- Siempre me trato como basura.

- Lo imaginó Tyler pero él era tu padre, te quería mucho.

- Nunca lo demostró, siempre me trato de menos… me pegaba y decía que era un inútil, siempre el mundo era más importante que yo.

A pesar del duro comportamiento y dura apariencia de Tyler, el era un chico un niño perdido que necesitaba mucho amor y atención.

- Mira ya es tarde para hablar y estamos muy cansado, vete a dormir y mañana charlamos - dijo Mason, Tyler no se opuso para irse pues también estaba que se caía de sueño.

Mason por fin se fue a dormir, pensando en lo mucho que Tyler necesitaba conocer la verdad, su sobrino estaba lleno de ira y ese temperamento podría hacer más fácil que rompiera la maldición y que se condenara de una manera horrible, el tenia que ayudarlo era su deber como la única familia Lobo de Tyler.

A la mañana siguiente Tyler se fue temprano para evitar a su tío, no quería mas sermones de gente mayor, diciéndolo que debía amar a su padre solo por ser su padre y no por la forma en cómo lo trato.

En la escuela todos miraban a Tyler con pena y nadie se atrevía a acercarse a saludar, solo Matt lo hizo.

- Amigo te ves fatal ¿estás bien?

- No mucho, no dormí bien y para colmo tuve una de esas peleas con mi madre… ¿Matt crees que podríamos ir a beber algo cuando termine la escuela?

- Es la fiesta del carnaval, aun que supongo que no deberías ir Tyler.

- Estoy bien Matt, puedo ir a donde yo quiero… mi padre murió, ahora soy libre para hacer lo que yo quiera.

Matt no dijo nada sobre el comportamiento de Tyler en todo el día, el muchacho se comportaba como si fuera el rey del mundo y como si su padre nunca hubiera existido en su vida, durante la clase de química Tyler tuvo una discusión con el profesor y lo sacaron del aula, lo habían enviado a la oficina del director pero como otras veces el nunca se apareció en el lugar.

Tyler se fue directo a la fiesta, ya había un montón de chicas en los juegos mecánicos, el simplemente se quito la chaqueta y se uso a disfrutar de la música, los juegos y las bebidas que había en el lugar.

Mason había estado esperando a Tyler para hablar pero el chico nunca llego, entonces salió a la calle y fue a buscarlo al Grill pero tampoco nada, fue cuando escucho la noticia de del carnaval y decidió ir a buscarlo halla.

- Tyler Lockwood no deberías estar aquí - dijo el viejo Tobias Fell quien era el supervisor de la feria y estaba sorprendido de ver al adolescente en los juegos pues se suponía que estaba de luto.

- Lo siento, solo estoy divirtiéndome anciano… ¿acaso vas a venir a decir lo que debo o lo que no debo hacer? - le grito Tyler a la cara y estaba punto de matar al pobre señor, pero entonces llego Matt y se lo llevo.

- Tyler, casi lo golpeas.

- Lo iba a hacer y debiste dejarme hacerlo Matt, ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? - le pregunto con un fuerte empujón, Matt no respondió con agresiones pues sabía que Tyler estaba buscando pelea.

- Soy tu amigo y vamos, te llevare a tu casa

- No quiero ir casa, ya deja de estarme jodiendo Matt - le pregunto y alzo el puño para golpearlo, realmente lo iba a hacer pero una mano lo detuvo por detrás.

- Tyler, Ya es suficiente - le grito Mason, Tyler estaba tan furioso que se soltó de un tirón y luego empujo a su propio tío.

- No eres nadie para darme órdenes - le grito

- Tyler, ya cálmate… es tu tío - rogo Matt pero ni eso calmo a Tyler de su enojo y mucho menos a Mason quien ya había perdido toda paciencia en el asunto.

- Gracias chico pero puedes irte, yo puedo solo con Tyler - exclamo Mason, Matt salió corriendo de la escena y entonces Mason se giro y tomo con mucha fuerza el brazo de Tyler, lo jalo hasta el para que pudiera ver la ira en sus ojos y así supiera que no estaba para mas juegos,

- Basta de pataletas Tyler, esto ya rebasó el límite del enojo… ahora vamos a ir a casa y vamos a tener una larga, larga conversación - dijo Mason, Tyler no se atrevió a decir nada pues el agarre de su tío era muy fuerte y además lo metió con muchísima fuerza a la camioneta.

El camino fue silencioso e incomodo para ambos, Tyler quería salirse corriendo del auto e irse a beber con sus amigos y perderse de toda situación, Mason estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, estaba controlando su enojo pues no quería que Tyler viera su verdadera cara.

Apenas llegar a casa, Mason se bajo y se fue a la parte de atrás, saco a Tyler del brazo y lo metió a la casa, no había nadie así que iban a tener mucha privacidad con su conversación.

- ¿Dónde lo prefieres Tyler, en tu habitación o en el estudio? - pregunto molesto, Tyler se quedo en blanco pues en repetidas ocasiones había escuchado la misma frase salir de la boca de su padre.

- ¿De… de que hablas Mason?

- De nuestra conversación, tú ya sabes va a terminar esto… tu padre lo debía haber hecho un montón de veces ¿o no?

- No… no se que hablas, yo jamás hablaba con el.

- No estoy hablando de eso, bueno si no lo vas a decir tu… lo hare yo, YA ESTOY CANSADO DE ESE COMPORTAMIENTO TUYO Y SE QUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS DE ESTE PUEBLO TAMBIEN LO ESTAN, entonces… TE VOY A CASTIGAR PARA QUE TE APRENDAS A COMPORTAR DE UNA FORMA MAS AMIGABLE, ¿Dónde quieres que sea niñito? - pregunto, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra para que Tyler lo entendiera.

- Tu no vas a castigarme ni hacerme nada, no eres nadie y si quieres me PUEDES LAMER LA VERGA - le grito, eso fue lo último que Mason quiso escuchar así que le dio un bofetón leve en la cara.

- A mi no me hablas así que no somos iguales niño. - le dijo, Tyler se puso a llorar no por el dolor solo por el recuerdo de su padre pegándole de la misma manera en muchas ocasiones.

- Eres igual que mi padre - le grito a la cara y trato de salir corriendo por las escaleras pero en un segundo Mason le tenía bloqueado el acceso.

- Tu no te vas de aquí Tyler… Que te quede claro que no soy como tu padre, la bofetada te la di porque la tenias bien merecida… date cuenta de que te estas comportando como un niño malcriado en plena pataleta. - le dijo, esta vez Tyler se quedo callado pero mirándolo con odio todo el tiempo.

- Muy bien… ahora, te vas al despacho y me esperas ahí… cuidadito Tyler que yo soy muy rápido y si intentas escapar te voy a encontrar y no me va a importar el donde estés o el con quien, para darte tu merecido… ¿está claro? - pregunto, Tyler solo asintió y se fue caminando hacia el despacho de una forma más tranquila.

Mason había corrido con la velocidad de lobo por toda la casa, solo así se logro calmar para poder entrar al despachó, ahí estaba Tyler, sentado con la cabeza gacha y claramente más tranquilo.

- Tyler, tenemos que hablar - dijo Mason mientras se sentaba junto a su sobrino en el pequeño sofá negro, donde apenas y les cavia la mitad del cuerpo.

- Yo lo sé Tío Mason, me he estado comportando como un insolente y malcriado… lo lamento mucho, yo voy a cambiar.

- Tyler tu no lo estás diciendo porque lo sientas, lo estas diciendo para salvarte del castigo o para dejarme como loco pero eso no funciona conmigo, yo fui peor que tu cuando era joven y me las sé de todas a todas hijo… ahora, yo sé cómo era tu papá, el era mi hermano y el era justo como mi padre, estricto, duro y sin ninguna paciencia…. Pero quiero entender porque odias tanto a tu padre, dímelo… no te voy a juzgar.

- El era un maldito sádico, desde que tengo memoria… no me dejaba salir a jugar con otros niños, si sacaba una C me daba una paliza cada noche de una semana, siempre me comparaba con todo mundo… todos eran mejor que el estúpido de Tyler… incluso hubo una vez….

_6 meses antes_

_Tyler había estado fumando drogas con Vicky Donovan, de hecho estaba como que saliendo con ella y por eso le había agarrado mucho el fumar marihuana, aquella vez había olvidado el antidoping para los del equipo de futbol, esa tarde los citaron a todos en el consultorio y él había pensando en modificar las pruebas de orina en los laboratorios así que no tenía miedo._

_Lo que Tyler no tomo en cuenta fue que el médico realizo su análisis esa misma tarde y le había pedido que esperara en el consultorio, el estaba esperando un regaño del doctor pero se sorprendió cuando su padre llego al lugar, enojado y con una regla de esas de madera en la mano._

_- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo idiota? - le grito su padre mientras le daba unas cuantas bofetadas en el rostro, Tyler solo estaba llorando y se resistía de golpear a su padre._

_- Perdóname padre, yo… yo_

_- No me digas nada, debería meterte en rehabilitación MALDITO ADICTO¡ - Una bofetada mas fuerte cayo en su rostro e incluso le dejó los dedos marcados._

_- No, no soy adicto por favor no me internes - decía Tyler con lagrimas en los ojos, su padre asintió y empezó a golpearse el mismo la mano con la regla._

_- Ya lo veremos después… ahora desnúdate y ponte sobre la camilla, ya sabes la posición correcta - le ordeno su padre, Tyler ni se atrevió a desobedecer simplemente se quito la bata blanca del medico que tenia, la doblo y la puso sobre la camilla, luego se acostó y sobre el bulto de la bata puso su miembro, así levantaba mas su trasero, como a su padre le gustaba._

_Su padre no se hizo esperar para empezar a pegarle con la regla de madera, Tyler solo gritaba y lloraba todo el tiempo._

**Presente**

Tyler se había puesto a llorar por el recuerdo de su padre pegándole de esa forma, no recordaba cuanto tiempo o cuantos golpes le había dado pues habían sido muchos, Mason solo lo abrazo un poco hasta que se calmo.

- Tyler tu padre era muy duro y te quería a su modo, no digo que no lo odies, no soy nadie para pedirte eso después de cómo te trato pero… mira, haremos una cosa, voy a conseguir ayuda para ti, necesitas hablar con un experto sobre esto ¿te parece bien? - le dijo Mason, Tyler asintió pues llevaba mucho tiempo buscando la ayuda de un terapeuta.

- Bien ahora, hablemos de otra cosa… se que te portas como gallito por tu padre, lo se… pero Tyler, la gente no tiene la culpa de cómo te trataron y si los sigues tratando como hasta ahora… todos se van a alejar de ti ¿acaso eso quieres?

- No, claro no - murmuro.

- Bueno, pues entonces aprende a controlar tu ira… no de desquites con inocentes, trata de controlarte… o esto - dijo mientras lo levantaba del sofá, le desabrochaba el pantalón. Y se lo quitaba por completo, Tyler no puso omisión pues sabía cuando un castigo era merecido.

- Va a pasar muchas veces entre tú y yo - dijo poniendo al muchacho sobre una de sus rodillas, luego se saco una pequeña pala de su bolsillo trasero y la dejo a un lado.

- Mason, por favor no con eso… por favor papa me pagaba mucho con esa pala - rogo Tyler.

- Solo te daré 10 con ella, yo no voy a ser tan bestia como él en esto de las palizas pero te aseguro que igual no te va a gustar - dijo Mason y empezó a bajar su mano sobre los bóxers rojos de Tyler.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si estoy aquí es para ayudarte a que te sientas bien, pero no podre hacerlo si te sigues portando de esta manera tan malcriada Tyler.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Me portare mejor, lo juro Mason.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Más vale que así sea, porque muchachito yo te voy a volver a educar, necesitas limites Tyler, Buenos limites no miedo como el que le tenias a tu padre… yo te voy a poner esos límites y siempre que te pases de la raya te vas a ver en esta misma posición y si tengo que zurrarte toda la semana lo hare… claro que solo con mi mano - dijo Mason, el trataba de marcar su diferencia con su hermano para que Tyler se sintiera más seguro.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Se acabo el Tyler mimado y consentido

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Se acabo el Tyler grosero y déspota con los demás. - le dijo y con esas palabras le bajo los bóxers hasta los tobillos.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Mason ya no, por favor para…. Me portare bien, muy bien lo juro.

- Esta bien, solo quedan 10 - dijo Mason, confiando en la palabra de Tyler pues estaba muy seguro de que con la ayuda profesional que le buscaría, el chico saldría a flote.

Mason tomo la pala y descargo con mucha fuerza los 10 palazos, haciendo una pausa entre cada uno para que Tyler lograra registrar la situación en su subconsciente.

SWAT SWAT

Una nalgada fuerte de la mano, cayó sobre cada nalga Tyler, liuego Mason lo dejo levantarse para que se calmara, Tyler se seco las lagrimas que tenia, no eran muchas como con las palizas de su padre pero aun así le había dolido mucho el castigo de Mason, entonces se llevo las manos a su trasero y sintió el calor en el.

- Ven aquí Tyler - le dijo Mason y se dio una palmada en el regazo, Tyler no sabía si le estaba indicando que se volviera a acostar para más nalgadas, Mason noto su confusión y se empezó a reír, se levanto un poco y lo sentó sobre su regazo.

- Ya paso Tyler, todo está perdonado - le dijo con un breve abrazo que sorprendió mucho a Tyler pues en sus experiencias pasadas con las nalgadas, su padre siempre le pegaba y de una nalgada lo mandaba a su habitación y pasaban días hasta que le volvía a dirigir la palabra, ahora suponía que Mason si era diferente.

- Gracias tío Mason -.- murmuró.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por pegarte? - pregunto el hombre entre risas, Tyler también sonrió levemente y se volvió a sobar el trasero.

- No, gracias por estar aquí conmigo - le dijo Tyler, Mason sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar por unos momentos.

- Anda, vete a vestir… iremos a la feria - le dijo Mason, Tyler se paró de un brincan y se puso sus pantalones y playera.

- ¿No estoy castigado? - le pregunto sorprendido.

- No las nalgadas ya han sido suficientes… anda apresúrate - dijo y le dio otra nalgada, Tyler esta vez sonrió con ilusión y salió corriendo, Mason había hecho su cometido que Tyler se diera cuenta que él era diferente a su padre pero que aun así lo iba a seguir castigando cuando se lo mereciera… el estaba feliz.

***Despues de mucho tiempo regreso a las historias cortas, ya las extrañaba aun que claro amo mucho mis historias de mas de un cap tambn =D Siempre habia querido escribir esto, muchas veces he pensado que Tyler esta muy consentido, siempre quiere hacer su voluntad y realmente necesitaba darle una disciplina que en la serie nunca ha llegado. El titulo es precisamente por lo mismo, mi sobrino consentido hace referencia a dos cosas la primera que Mason le tiene mucho estimo y es su consentido y el segundo es por la frase MI SOBRINO ESTA MUY CONSENTIDO, espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

**Little y Lzzy esto es para ustedes 2 porque este año me han llevado a la luna con su apoyo, no se que hubiera sido de mi sin ustedes =D gracias chicas**


End file.
